


Believe in Me(Stucky Oneshot)

by TalleyBear



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Au in which Bucky is a female, F/M, Friendship, Memories, Pain, Romance(maybe), Stucky - Freeform, female bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: Alternate universe in which Bucky Barnes is now a female named Jamie. Other that being female, this one-shot takes place before Age of Ultron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FemaleBucky/Steve

Believe in Me (Stucky one-shot)

~.~.~.~.~.~  
Relationship: Female Bucky/Steve Rogers.

Everything is the same except that Bucky is a female. I might do one where Bucky is male.

~.~.~.~.~

*Bucky*

Bucky walked across the sidewalk, clothed in a dark blue hoodie, that covered her metal arm, and a pair of Jeans. She wore a baseball cap that was tilted forward, that shielded her face from prying eyes.

She didn't know why she was here...Or maybe she did, she didn't have a clue. Maybe it was because of the man from the bridge, Steve. She didn't know how she knew his name, she just did.

She remembered his name, but that was it. He was like a blank slate in her memory, slowly starting to come back into her brain. She started to remember bits and pieces of her memories.

She had to be honest, she hated remembering. From all the torture she had endured from Hydra, the countless amount of times they had wiped her mind.

All she felt was pain, whenever she remembered the shattered parts of her memories. She blamed him...Steve, she believed that he had wanted to cause her this pain. That he wanted her to suffer...

~.~.~.~.~

*Bucky*

She snuck into his apartment, her footsteps quiet, leaving an unnerving silence. She couldn't believe why she was doing this.

She just felt the need too, she felt the need to talk to him. Her brain told her to kill him, to slit his throat while he's asleep.

But her heart was saying something else...She didn't know what it was, she felt as if she killed him, her heart would rip in two.

She quietly opened his bedroom door, before sneaking in, her footsteps silent. She lifted her knife as she got closer, freezing as she looked at his face.

His perfect face?She wasn't sure what the meaning of the word perfect was anymore. The people who had trained her, had told her she was the perfect soldier.

That was until she started remembering Steve, that's when things started to change...She was hot until she was black and blue for speaking about him.

As if feeling the stare, Steve groaned his blue eyes opening as he felt another presence."Bucky." Steve said in shock, as he spotted her figure their eyes meeting.

Bucky eyes hardened."Don't call me that!"She growled lifting her knife again, as she got in a defensive pose.

"Woah, woah...Calm down."

Steve put up his hands.

"Calm!You want me to calm down?!"

She had managed to keep her voice quiet enough, so the neighbors didn't hear. Otherwise the whole city of New York would have heard her.

"Just put the knife down..."

Steve was standing now, Bucky's glare not easing up as she watched him cautiously. He green orbs while glaring, studied him, his features, his posture.

Though they had both been injected with the super-soldier serum, he was still several inches taller than her.

She glared as Steve stepped closer the only warning being a twitch of the hand. She watched him as he was now right in front of her, he hand slowly reaching out and hesitantly wrapping his hand around her's...

~.~.~.~.~

The End

Sorry about the cliffhanger, I might do more if people like it.


	2. Little Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main story of this chapter is a flashback. Not much else..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback, back to before Bucky was drafted.

  **Chapter 1; Little Hope:**

Bucky said nothing, her heart racing,'What the hell is he doing..?'She was confused as the knife clattered onto the floor, Steve refusing to let her leave. She was...scared, she didn't know what to do, was this some scheme to calm her nerves, then take advantage of her, in a weakened state.She wanted to pick up her knife, to not calm herself, to remain on guard, and to kill him like the emotionless weapon she was.

But she didn't pick up the knife, somehow finding the strength to step back. Her mind was now in an inner turmoil, the winter soldier part of her wanted her to pick her knife back up and slit his throat, but her human side, the side that had compassion many years ago started to break through, making her more reluctant than ever to do anything.

She didn't speak, as a flash of pain came though, she somehow managed to pry her hand out of his grip, as she clutched her head.

_'Bucky walked along with Steve, her arm over his shoulder as he cried, tears were brimming her eyes but refused to flow out of eyes. She wouldn't cry, she had to be strong for Steve, he was her best friend, he needed somebody to help him, rather than put him down."She's in a better place."_

_She wasn't sure if this was enough to reassure him, but she had to be honest, she wasn't even sure if she believed it herself. "You honestly believe that..?" Steve wasn't asking, he could tell she didn't believe what she had just said, but he appreciated the attempt at comfort. Bucky gave a sad sigh, baby blue eyes staring back at her, she felt bad, truly wishing for a better way to comfort him."You can live with me."_

_Steve gaped at her, the offer was very over the top, she knew that he would never want to be a burden to her, so he objected."No. I can't, you know I don't wanna be a burden..." Bucky gave him a disbelieving look, as Steve stepped away from her, stopping to stand in front of her."You're never a burden..!"She knew she seemed to be reacting to strongly, as she reached down to gently grip his shoulders._

_"I had a choice when I first met you, to help and face a potential beating myself, or just walk away. I chose the first option, you wanna know why..?" Steve stared for a second as her eyes softened,"Why..?"He didn't know why he was asking, he already knew the answer."At first I didn't know why myself, but I gotta be honest, I just felt a need to."She was talking quieter now,"And I can't count how many times you got in trouble, simply because you spoke your mind. And I could of easily walked away then, that's what some of my 'so called friends' told me do. I didn't listen, and I'm glad I didn't." "Bucky..."_

_"No, let me finish...Please..."Steve's tears seemed to have calmed down, as he stared into her green eyes, she was truly on the verge of crying."I was also told to just let you deal with this alone, but I'm here...And I won't ever let you be on your own if you don't wanna be, I'm with you until the end of the line."As she spoke the last line, the tears finally flowed from her bright green eyes. Steve made a decision, reaching forward to hug her, he once again resumed his crying, as Bucky hugged him back._

_Bucky pulled away, once again putting her arm around his shoulder."The main reason I offered, is because I found this new apartment, and I figured why not. The rent isn't to bad, and my family's okay with it. I figured you'd enjoy having an apartment to ourselves, rather than living with my parents and younger sister." She moved her braided hair over her left shoulder, before giving a slightly nervous look._

_"Are you okay with that..?"Steve nodded not being able to say no, he knew he'd have trouble trying to find a part time job, considering the countless times he'd been rejected from certain jobs considering his small size, and asthma."And don't think you have to get a job right away, or at all for that matter. I'm earning plenty, and plus mom and dad paid fully for the first month. So, we won't have to worry about anything until the second month."_

_Steve nodded, thinking about what she said earlier. I'm with you until the end of the line, he felt a lot of emotions hearing that. He knew that she cared about him, and that she was willing to pay all the rent, without forcing him to help out. Its not that she doubted him, she just didn't want to force him to get a random job, and maybe even a job he wouldn't feel good doing._

_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_

_And so two best friends that were just grateful to have each other, started the new chapter of their life. Not long after that was ruined, Bucky was drafted into the military, a big shock considering she was female. It wasn't the fact of getting drafted into the military that startled her, she assumed she would be drafted in as a nurse, which she had recently finished training for. It was her orders that scared Steve. She was to be drafted into the 107th troops...The front lines._

_Steve didn't want his best friend to leave while he couldn't, he was truly devastated and wished that it was all simply a mistake. That they got her name mixed up with someone else's, and a letter would be sent telling the mistake. But it was true, somehow they found her legal birth name, and for some reason assumed her to be male, when her legal birth certificate stated her gender to be female._

_Her legal name, James Barnes, which was decided before her birth, and was not changed even after she was revealed to be a girl. Growing up her parents always referred to her as Jamie, and after she met Steve she was referred to as Bucky. She now knew that choosing not to change her legal name to Jamie, right as she turned 18 turned out to be a mistake. Yet she knew it really wasn't her fault, the military only drew the names, not checking the records before hand._

_So, they weren't really to blame either. The ones who were supposed to thoroughly check records, and put the names in the drawing were to blame. It was truly a major fault in the system, that should be looked through so this never happened to anyone else. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it wasn't... All she knew... Is that she had no choice.'_

Her eyes opened staring at Steve who knelt in front of her eyes filled with worry, she had fell to her knees clutching her head in her hands."Jamie..."She heard him whisper, she was in shock, what the hell did she just see."Is that my name..?"To someone who didn't know what she'd been through, they would of thought it was a stupid question. It really wasn't, she didn't remember her own name, well now she did.

That memory showed her how close her and Steve once were before she was turned into the winter soldier by Hydra. She was already a soldier even before Hydra found her, not that she knew what Hydra was. The word seemingly popped into her head, much like the memories that usually cause her to feel excruciating pain.

She knew that her old self still trusted  Steve, but Hydra had make her hesitant to trust anyone. Men had easily taken advantage of her while they put her under, right before freezing her. Trust was hard to gain, and considering all she had done, why the hell did Steve trust her to not call someone to capture her. She was dangerous, she was killer, and she was a soldier.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Sorry for taking a while to update this story. I haven't been on Archive of Our Own in while. I was studying for my AP(Advanced Placement) exam for World History. It was a nightmare when I took it last Thursday. Did I ever mention that I hate essays..? It was long, boring, and felt kinda pointless. Why can't they just have the test at the school? Their excuse is that the bells might interrupt us. Which is total bs, they turn off the bells for a pep rally, but refuse to do it for a Exam that can give us college credit if we pass. Sorry for my ranting.**


End file.
